Fallout: From Crowns to Chaos
by DoctorRed54321
Summary: As the megabombs fall... T for possible curses.
1. Chapter 1: R3D

"Haha! We made it!" I screamed, only one yell in the croud of thousands.

Unlike many, our university always has the Commencement ceremonies inside. I was allowed to watch my brother's and sister's ceremonies, and was told of my mother's (we all went to the same college), so I'm quite sure of my claim.

We were all a year apart from each other, Ayden (my brother) being oldest, Zara (My sister, if it wasn't obvious) in the middle, and me, Ebony (A name I don't use, I'm called Red) being youngest. My mother is known by Stream (Real name being Enya. The irony, eh?), Ayden we call Dannie, and Zeze is a name we call Zara.

We all have our downsides (like our mother has anxiety, Ze's fear of the dark makes most campfires/marshmellow roasting impossible, I'm too logical for my own good, and Ayden is slow, has a bad aim, and can't is hard to hide), and we all have our perks (Like this one, Mom gave my siblings and herself some.. gray thing on their arms they call "PIP Boys", they say I'll get mine after graduation).

We all make a good team, and I had a life. I did. I was going on to be a vet! I was always good with all types of animals. Dan was going on to be a world-known surgen. Zeze was a good dentist. Our mother taught us more about our jobs than school could. We were a close family, all living in the same neighborhood, only a few houses from each other.

Going back to reality, I screamed happily again. I ran towards my family. Mom tackled me with a hug, and my siblings laughed at my torture. Mom let go and I gave them an annoyed smile.

"You did it, Red!" Dannie said.

"Good job! We can rule the medical industries someday!" Zeze said sarcasticly.

"The Crowns are already known world-wide!" I said, poitning towards Dan and my mother. They both nodded. ...Then I was shoved down by on-coming gradutates.

Before we were allowed to leave, the principal would calm us all down and say a few happy words, then we were free.

The principal took the stand and tapped the microphone. Just about all of the people around stopped talking, a few oblivious of what was going on.

I felt an odd ripple of chills go down my spine. Mom must of felt something was wrong, too, as she looked at me with a worried face. She put a hand on Zeze's and Dannie's shoulders and those shivers seemed to pass through our whole family three times over.

"Now, we all know that this has been an incredible year for all of you here," The principal, Mr. Ignacio (he's some immigrant I hardly know from Rome. He has a deep accent, asks people to call him by his first name, and many of the girls at this college have tried to ask him on a date, all failing), started. "I have met just about every one of you, and you are all-"

A guy I regonized as Clark suddenly screamed out, "It's a _bomb _alert! **LISTEN**!"

The entire room fell silent. We slowly noticed a weak noise in the distance.

Clark was right.

Waves of panic hit the crowds. People fled the building, some crying or screaming in terror. My mom pulled us close, screaming above the noise.

"_**JUST GET HOME!**_"


	2. Chapter 2: Edena

My feet felt like they hardly touched the ground. The growling of the beast grew louder, the noise of it's footsteps terrified me.

I screamed slightly, without much air to scream with. My clothes, as torn and dirty as they were (torn enough to reveal my stomach), waved in the breeze, my baggy pants swishing (Is that a word..?). My bandana was loose and wavy, too, and my hair was singed too much from it's original blonde to do anything. The long, lucious hair I used to have was long gone.

The beast managed to claw my leg, tripping me. I flung myself on my back (Which proves quite difficult with only one arm and a glove on the other) to see it looming over me, ready to kill me with a single bite.

Instead.. It looked at me and showed it's teeth, possibly a smile.

"Wha... Why..." I murmured, and the irradiated bear stepping back. It seemed to regonize me as a friend. He layed down suddenly, huffing sleepily.

I backed away, my leg searing from its playful scratch. It looked at me as I walked off with its only fuctioning eye (the only thing I'd seen we had in common.).

I looked around, the only constant compainon of mine being snow. I was hunted by just about all the residents of this Alaskian Wasteland, inculding these "Brotherhood of Steel" characters. They wore red or black heavy armor and helmets, and carried large guns.

I'm not a fan of the ones in red. They call me a "Local" and that I should go "bang some rocks together." They insult my intelligence constantly, though they say I can bring them any armor suits for "free rocks" or Stimpacks. Man, I hate them..

There are some people called "The Enclave" who often came to me with floating robots, asking if I had any "running operations," and that I should give up any "Chems" that allow animals to like- and not eat -me. I had no idea of what they were talking about, but I'd managed to trick them with Jet. Sadly, I was running out of Jet to scavage and no trading caravans came near my base.

Then there were the Slavers. They were quite suspicious of me.

Unlike the rest, they had reason. ...That I will not explain.

Moving on, I started walking back home, the bear behind me following. I looked back at him, he grinned, and rushed closer. I sighed, weakly petting it's head and expecting it to run away.

Instead... It licked me. I backed away again, then turned around and headed home. That bear would loose interest soon, right?

I walked through the snow, my arm pressed against my stomach to keep warm. Home wasn't far from here, and I didn't have much to carry back.

Except a huge bear.

How helpful.

The landscape looked quite bleak unless you had good eyesight. Small shadows curving the path that led to my base where just about the only clues to my location. Those shadows weren't nearly as easily seen as the dents in the dark snow that was my home, and I-

...Was that three men? By the enterence?

...And they were Slavers... NO!

I rushed towards them, the bear sensing I was going to attack. He growled loudly, and pounced on the nearest Slaver. The other two opened fire on the bear as he mauled the first to death. He then clawed at the nearest Slaver and threw him at the last one.

All the while, I stopped in my tracks and watched this silently. I was terrified it had followed me this far and that it was killing the Slavers, but I was also happy it was destroying the threat.

But could I trust it to not kill me?

I rushed up to it, pulling it off the last Slaver. His head and legs were crippled. He wasn't going anywhere.

"The hell... Are you...?" The Slaver spat.

"I should ask the same thing, aye?" I said, eyeing him as the bear huffed beside me. "What were you doin' here?"

"Boss said... To find your ho-... House..." The Slaver mumbled. "You... Are in for it.. Now..."

"What do you mean?"

"You killed.. His men... They'll come looking for us... Find you..." The Slaver was slipping out of connsiousness. I decided to put him out of his misery..


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Ignacio

I had my life in front of me.

I was going to be great, my family supporting me all along the way. I was going on to be the weakest link in the chain that represented my family. I would be happy for many, many years, with my injured birds and sick cats that I would slowly nurse back to health. I would get married, and I would have three children. My husband would be allowed to name the second child, and I would name the other two Angel and Sam.

Now, we have gone in to absolute chaos.

I'm being rushed into the house I thought was a home during childhood, being handed a loaded shotgun, and helping load food into Dannie's truck.

Mother's anxiety had more layers than I realized. She was prepared for this.

I was quite numb as I stacked food in Dan's truck. I couldn't quite understand what was going on. Bomb sirens blared, and I couldn't begin to think. So.. China was finally mad enough to blow us up? But that was suicide! How would we survive if it was nucular?

My hands were too full to open the door. Zeze had to do it for me, as she was just carrying ammo. We all loaded in, Mom acting terribly calm for the given situation.

"We f-forgot..." I started, feeling the full terror enter my mind. "We forgot Silver..."

"She's in the house. _Run_. Run, Ebony, I'm not kidding." Mom said.

I set down the shotgun, rushing out of the car, feeling a deafing sense of calmness after that burst of fear. Silverstream, my four-year-old cat, always had that effect on me. After my first call from college, my mother told me she would buy another cat to give Silver company while I was gone.

That cat, my favourite tomcat, was Tiger.

Silverstream Moonshine Crown and Tiger's Last Breath were their full names, and I loved them.

I rushed into the house and grabbed our cube-like cat-carrier. I rushed about the house, stuffing Tiger in the box. He was the load one, mewling loudly and purring.

I grabbed the bags of cat food and put them by Tiger, who tried to open it instantly.

Next I found Silver. She was drinking water, her collar making small twinkling noises. I put her in the box, and she started trying to open the cat food bags as well.

I also put her favourite toy, a catnip-filled mouse, by them. Hey! It would be nice to have SOME enjoyment if we survived!

I grabbed the water purifier and rushed out the door. Mom was waiting, hair starting to stick up in places from the stress. I hopped in, trying to quiet Tiger.

"Okay, now **DRIVE AYDEN**!" Mom yelled at my brother, and he floored the gas petal.

I put gave the water purifier to Zeze (who freaked out, trying to keep it closed) and held on tight to cats' box. Silver stated yowling in fear of moving cars, and the sirens grew louder.

I looked at my lap. I was still wearing my blue graduation gown and hat! How stupid of me.. I forgot my jacket...

I realized that this torrment had only taken about three minutes..

Suddenly, our ride shorted out. The lamps along the sidewalk exploded. I saw Zeze's PIP Boy's screen fall into static. Then, we heard the delayed growl of a bomb's explodsion.

The truck grew quiet.

"...Mom?" Zeze started.

"...Grab all you can carry." She said, opening her door. I noticed that she had something round in her hands, under wraps...

Zeze hurried out, grabbing the shotgun I was handed and all the ammo she previously had. Ayden rushed to the back and took handfuls of food, me following after. Mom used her other hand [She had that object in her first hand(Like I had to do)] to carry more food, and I could only carry half as much.

We ran into the nearest shelter (A home that looked like I'd seen it before...) and beat on their door. There was no answer, drawing my brother impatient. He did the logical thing.

Kicking the window in is logical, right?

We each climbed in. The resident was _not _happy with us.

I was _not _happy with the resident.

We were _not _happy.

The resident was the (always creeping me out) Mr. Ignacio from my college.

_**(( Have you found the patterns yet? **_

_**-DR54321**_


End file.
